This invention is in the field of clothing, particularly in how the tucked-in upper garment, be they shirt or blouse, is attached to and supports suspension of the lower garment, they being trousers, shorts, slacks, or skirts, at the desired position on the body to maintain a neat tucked-in appearance while holding up the lower garment.
Prior historical concepts for supporting the lower garment are waist belts and suspenders. The belt, when strung through loops in the lower garment belt line, is tightened around the waist for people of standard shape, supports the lower garment from sliding down the body, mostly by the restraint offered by the hips and the friction of the lower garment pulled tightly against the tucked-in upper garment.
For people lacking protruding hips, people with protruding stomachs, and people with sensitive belt line contact, over the shoulder straps were worn to hold up the lower garment.
Most people refrain from wearing external suspenders because they are style conscience or consider suspender straps unsightly, and/or cumbersome and because hidden under garment suspenders prevent tucked-in upper garment wear without special contraptions where slots are made in the upper garment in order to allow pass through of the under garment suspender strap clips, so they could attach to the lower garment waistband or using under garment straps to affix magnetic devices that squeeze the upper and lower garments together by magnetic force that increases the friction to hold up the lower garment and keep the upper garment tucked-in.
A plurality of other recent hidden support devices such as sticky tape concepts and friction pad devices are only moderately effective at holding the upper garment tucked-in at all times and the lower garment held at the wearer's desired waistline position, especially when the wearer is very active or when one raises their arms, the upper garment pulls out from the lower garment, resulting in the lower garment slipping down the stomach, requiring regular adjustments throughout the day to tuck-in the upper garment and constantly having to pull up the lower garment to the desired waistline position.
Other tucked-in lower garment suspender concepts have included Velcro fastener connection of the upper and lower garments however these concepts require permanent physical attachment to both the upper and lower garments and therefore the concept is not flexible in that all garments must be so facilitated, making the concept inconvenient and not transferable to other garments.
What is needed is a positive upper and lower garment connection method that is strapless, permits the lower garment to be suspended from the upper garment with a device that is hidden from view, keeps the lower garment at the desired position on the body for all physical sizes and shapes of individuals and for any level of physical activity, is easily put on and removed, can be transferred to any other articles of clothing, keeps the lower garment from sliding down the stomach, keeps the upper garment tucked-in at all times, is comfortable to wear, and provides easy removal of the lower garment for daily conveniences.